


PLACEBO - 赫海

by g1000myz



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g1000myz/pseuds/g1000myz
Summary: 淫賤渣男李赫宰 X 乖乖觀音兵李東海應該係pwp? 除非唔係唔知會唔會有後續哈
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	PLACEBO - 赫海

01  
凌晨一點。  
-  
李東海揉了揉眼睛，把聖經合上放在床頭櫃上，然後順道關上床頭燈。  
-  
他已經很累了，一整天的作曲和錄音排得緊緊密密，一點喘息空間都沒有。  
-  
其實這樣也好，這讓他少點時間胡思亂想。  
-  
李東海正要進入夢鄉，外頭便傳來吵耳的敲門聲，還有一些難以聽懂的叫喊聲。已經是深夜時分，不去管管他的話，肯定會被鄰居投訴。李東海可是個溫柔友善的鄰居啊，他不會容許任何不和發生。  
-  
李東海認命的從床上爬起來，小跑步去開門。  
-  
「嗚...海海......」李東海還沒趕得切說話，李赫宰就整個撲了上來，不斷的蹭著李東海的頸窩，雙手大力的勒著他肩膀。  
-  
李赫宰身上混雜著濃烈的酒和菸草味，東海對這些味道一向敏感，忍不住皺起鼻子「李赫宰，你......」李東海想推開他，不過男人的力氣太大，完全不容他掙扎逃避。李東海只好緩緩退後，起碼要把門關好。  
-  
李赫宰隨著東海的腳步進屋，懷抱一直沒有鬆開，他一直低聲嗚咽著，李東海能感受到頸邊有一陣濕意。  
-  
東海一下下的掃著他的脊梁，嘗試安撫他「點啊，你又喝咁多，唔驚比人發現咩？」李赫宰沒有理會他的問題，他窩在東海的頸窩悶悶地說「嗚......佢真係好麻煩，佢話我太求其，對感情唔夠認真，淨係識亂講嘢！我之前送嗰啲手袋，首飾都無叉用嘅！到底佢點先滿意！嗚......」  
-  
李赫宰一邊哭訴一邊把手移到東海柔軟的睡衣下擺，然後慢慢探入光滑的脊梁。  
-  
「嗚......海海...你教下我應該點啊。」溫熱的手掌在李東海的肌膚上四處遊走，不輕不重的掃過整個背脊以後，慢慢往臀部移動。  
-  
李赫宰正要拉開柔軟的睡褲，東海就立馬停住了他的手「做咩？你又要？你話過，識左尼個女朋友之後，我地就停止尼種關係㗎。」  
-  
這次李赫宰終於正視東海的臉龐，他的頭髮亂糟糟，眼睛淚汪汪，看上去十分可憐。他一手捧著東海的臉頰說「今次，今次係最後一次！好唔好？當我求下你啊。」李赫宰的另一隻手仍不安份的探著東海的臀縫，摸得李東海直冒冷汗。  
-  
李東海對李赫宰總會心軟。  
-  
他從沒有拒絕的餘地。  
-  
「潤滑劑係我房度， 入去再講。」  
-  
一走到睡房，李赫宰就把人撲倒在床上。他急忙的打開鈕扣，白花花的胸膛蹦了出來，李東海才剛沖過澡，皮膚飄著潤膚露的乳香。  
-  
「東海...東海...」李赫宰一邊喃喃自語，一邊埋頭吸啜東海的乳肉。李赫宰偏愛東海長年鍛鍊的乳肉，摸上去的手感十分堅實，擠一擠的話還會露出淺淺的乳溝，誘人至極。李赫宰的舌頭圍著東海的乳暈打轉，感覺癢癢的。  
-  
「嗯......」東海忍不住低聲呻吟，他用前臂遮住雙眼，實在沒勇氣面對自己的慾望。  
-  
李赫宰的舔舐變成了一個個吻，輕輕的落在飽漲的腹肌和小腹。 東海的體毛十分稀疏，李赫宰吻過那些細細的毛髮，然後扯開了睡褲子，含住白色底褲下微微抬頭的陰莖。  
-  
他仔細的舔弄著，陰莖在底褲下緩緩的頂起了一個弧度。「喂...你唔好咁啦......」李東海拍了拍李赫宰的頭讓他停止，李赫宰嗤笑一聲「都話身體最誠實㗎啦。」  
-  
「我......我唔係啊...今次係例外......啊！」李赫宰扯下了白色底褲，陰莖一下子暴露在涼颼颼的空氣中讓東海打了個激靈。李赫宰擠了幾滴潤滑劑在手上，捂熱了以後，便按摩東海後穴的皺摺。  
-  
手指一進入後穴，便被濕熱的腸肉緊緊包圍，李赫宰緩緩抽插，曲起手指按壓腸內微微突起的軟肉，果不其然，東海的陰莖興奮的彈了下，馬眼直冒清液。  
-  
「喂呀！玩夠未！係就快啲入黎！」東海拍著李赫宰的前臂警告他。「嘻嘻，你得意啊嘛。」李赫宰解開皮帶，然後從底褲掏出陰莖。  
-  
李東海靜靜的看了眼，李赫宰的陰莖幾乎是彈出來的，柱身膨脹得厲害，紫紫紅紅的莖身被青根纏繞著，龜頭被前液弄得濕潤。  
-  
「你係咪好耐無做？」雖然李赫宰的尺寸一向可觀，不過這次比以前更厲害，不禁讓東海好奇他禁慾了多久。「嗚...你知佢幾麻煩㗎啦，發脾氣嗰陣唔比掂，我精力咁好忍得好辛苦！」其實這並不是什麼適合當笑話的事，李東海正想教訓幾句，李赫宰就插了進來。  
-  
「啊！你...你咁...快......」李赫宰插入的時候毫不餘力，一來就是整根沒入，腸肉緊緊的包覆他的陰莖，讓他禁不住一下下的插入。陰莖抽出的時候，軟軟的屁股肉會追著他的陰莖夾，下一秒囊袋又會撞到臀肉上，發出啪啪聲響。  
-  
「啊......東海......」李赫宰忍不住加快速度，他整個人壓在東海身上。李東海差不多折起大半個人，大腿被大力撐開方便動作。李東海被頂得出神，眼角泛起淚水，他側過頭，不敢正視李赫宰。  
-  
「海海...嗯？做咩喊啊？唔好喊啦...」李赫宰連忙吻著東海的眼睛，然後輕輕的舔走淚水。  
「我唔係啊...我無喊...」李東海想擦淚，但李赫宰禁錮了他雙手，然後吻上了東海柔軟的唇瓣。  
-  
他輕輕撬開齒關，舌頭掃過東海每一顆牙齒，他從後齒嚐到一點點薄荷味，東海刷牙果然很仔細呢。  
-  
下身的動作沒有停止，他吻得越兇，下身的動作就越大。他一下下的撞上東海的敏感點，直到東海挺立的陰莖忍不住洩了出來。「嗚...」東海的呻吟聲被李赫宰的吻堵住了，強烈的高潮令他全身微微抽搐，連同腸壁也一下下的收緊。  
-  
「海海...你真係......好正......」李赫宰大力頂了幾下，然後射在溫熱的甬道中。潤滑劑早已打成泡沫，抽出陰莖的時候，黏稠的濁液混著潤滑劑從後穴流了出來，濺濕了被單。  
-  
「呼...呼......」李東海大口大口的踹氣，樣子累透了。李赫宰笑著吻他的脖子「海海，辛苦你，我幫你洗乾淨啊。」  
-  
李赫宰把人捧到浴缸去，他放了溫水，讓李東海先進去暖身體，免得著涼。他小心的按摩後穴，把裡面的液體都洗出來，動作極輕柔。其實東海已經很累了，他奮力的撐起眼皮說「李赫宰，你記得同女朋友和好，講嘢嗰陣比啲耐性，女仔係要氹㗎。」  
-  
「知道啦，我會㗎啦，你行出黎先。」李赫宰抽起一條大大的毛巾把李東海緊緊的裹著。李東海全身上下包得緊緊實實的，只剩亮晶晶的雙眼在眨巴眨巴，看上去實在可愛，李赫宰忍不住緊緊抱著他。  
-  
「都係東海對我最好，嘻嘻。」  
-  
「嗯。」東海輕輕的回抱他，他對李赫宰永遠是最包容，最有耐性的。  
-  
那是因為他愛李赫宰，  
-  
似乎李赫宰並不知道這點。  
-  
-  
-  
翌日早上，東海床邊空蕩蕩的，李赫宰已經走了，而且好像走了一段時間，床邊一點體溫都沒有。  
-  
電話響起了鈴聲，是李赫宰的信息。  
-  
赫宰：我已經氹返女朋友啦！(^O^)／！  
-  
李東海關掉了手提電話，昨晚實在有點累了，他想睡多一會兒。  
-  
最好一睡不起。


End file.
